The present invention relates generally to the field of pre-fabricated or partially pre-fabricated building construction, and particularly to pre-fabricated wall and roofing panels that provide a simulated exterior shingled or tiled appearance.
A number of different pre-fabricated wall and roofing panels have been devised wherein the panels are molded of a foam plastic to provide a desired external appearance. Examples of such prior art panels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,899, 3,875,715, and 3,760,546, all of which show an insulating plastic foam panel or shingle construction with a molded decorative external appearance. Various interlocking constructions are provided to the panel edges with the goal of a leak proof, integral structure.
Despite the many advantages of existing foam pre-fabricated panels, it is desirable to provide a construction panel of a moldable insulating material that increases the panel's temperature and acoustical insulating properties and fire retardancy over that of convention panels while retaining light weight and high strength characteristics.
Acoustical insulation is a particular shortcoming of existing panel compositions. For housing built in the vicinity of airports it would be highly desirable to provide a construction panel that would be a good acoustical insulator. Roof and wall integrity at the joints between panels is equally important. Existing panels have relatively intricate and complex interlocking structures that can provide an insufficient seal between panels.
Finally, the integrity of a roofing or siding structure can be affected by the manner in which the panels are secured to the underlying roof trusses or wall structures. Nailing the panels from the outside such that the nail heads protrude through the panel is impractical because exposed nail heads will be a source for water leaks. Conventional panels have sought to overcome this problem by covering the nail heads with overlapping structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,899, or by sealing strips cemented in place over the nail head such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,715. In these existing structures, the problem of covering the nail heads complicates the installation of the structure, increases construction costs, and leaves the potential for leaks if installation is not properly done.
The present invention provides a simplified panel construction which can be readily fabricated by a molding process herein described, and which is easily installed without the problem of having to conceal exposed nail heads. The invention also provides for a unique composition of materials which substantially increases the acoustical and thermal insulation qualities of the panel and its fire retardancy. The panel of the present invention is so constructed so that it can be produced inexpensively and quickly installed, with the beneficial result of reduced construction cost.